I Met an Outlaw, Believe It
by Shadow of the Forgotten
Summary: In order to avoid a fight with the Kei Pirates, the Outlaw Star crew find themselves landing on a distant planet to hide. While there, they decide to go explore and meet some rather interesting people...well, ninja. Outlaw Star, Naruto crossover.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not, nor will I ever own Outlaw Star or Naruto or anything affiliated with said shows.

"Speaking"

'Thoughts'

* * *

"Watch out Gene, they're on the port side!" Melfina called out quickly.

"I see them!" Gene shouted back. "Suzuka, Aisha, how about some help here! Those guns aren't just for show you know!"

"We're doing the best we can!" Aisha growled angrily. "But those Kei Pirate ships are way too maneuverable. They're dodging everything we throw at them."

"Aisha, one's coming at you." Suzuka said suddenly. "And two more just appeared!"

"Jim, please tell me you've fixed the ether drive so we can get the hell out of here." Gene asked as he turned the ship sharply to the left.

"Just a few more…there!" Jim announced proudly. "We're set to jump!"

"About time." Gene muttered as he punched in a random set of coordinates. "Let's get the hell out of here. Slamming his fist down on his console, he closed his eyes and hoped they'd land somewhere out of Kei Pirate territory.

"Gene, they're locking on to our signal!" Melfina shouted as the ether drive kicked in and the Outlaw Star disappeared.

Moments later they reappeared next to an unknown planet and Gene sighed in relief. Looking around at his crew, who all looked extremely exhausted, he came to a decision. "Since none of us are in the mood to fight, and the Kei Pirates could be here any minute, we're going to hide on that planet over there for awhile."

"Is it safe" Jim asked curiously.

Melfina closed her eyes while the ship scanned the planet. "It appears to have a breathable atmosphere, yes." She said after a minute of silence.

"Well that settles it." Aisha mumbled through a yawn. "Let's go take a break."

Rolling his eyes, Gene prepared his ship to land in a dense forest just outside of what appeared to be a small village.

ooooo

Ten minutes later, once the ship had been powered down, Aisha began to pace around in boredom. "So, who wants to go explore?" She asked with a smile.

Without looking up from his console, Gene shook his head. "We're not here to explore, we're avoiding the Kei Pirates." He said slightly annoyed. "If you need something to do so badly, you can always help Mel and I scan for enemy ships."

"Nah, that's boring." Aisha said, shaking her head as she headed towards the door. Grabbing Jim's arm, she drug the boy along with her. "We'll be back in a little while, just going to stretch our legs." She said with a wave as they headed down the hallway.

"Who said I wanted to go with you?" Jim asked angrily as he disappeared out of sight.

Gene sighed before turning to glance at Suzuka.

"Let me guess, you want me to babysit the brats again." Suzuka stated, cutting off Gene before he could say a single word.

"Please." Gene practically begged. "Mel and I will continue monitoring the space nearby while you three are out. Just try to be back in an hour or so, I'd like to head out as soon as possible."

Suzuka rolled her eyes as she stood up. "Fine, but next time it's your turn." Seeing Gene smile, she turned on her heel and headed off after the two troublemakers.

"Ok Mel." Gene said once Suzuka had left. "Let's run through the pre-flight test to make sure she's running fine."

Nodding, Melfina began. "Engine's…check. Ether drive…check"

ooooo

"So where exactly are we going?" Jim asked as Aisha continued to drag him off the ship. "And why do I have to come?"

"Stop whining." Aisha said, releasing his arm once they entered the forest. "Besides, you know you're just as curious as I am about that town we saw." When Jim kept his mouth shut, she smiled. "So while Gene and Mel run all their boring tests, we'll go and check it out."

"I do hope you're not planning on getting into any trouble." Suzuka said as she joined the pair in the woods. "I refuse to bail you out of anymore stupid situations."

Jim chuckled behind his hand while Aisha huffed. "I'm only going to look." She said with a small glare. "And don't make it sound like I always cause problems, cause I don't."

"Yeah, sure you don't." Jim said with a snort. "That's like saying rain isn't wet."

Growling, Aisha pounced on the young genius and the two began to roll around on the ground.

Suzuka just rolled her eyes and continued on into the forest. Since she was stuck with them, she might as well explore too. "Come on you two, let's go." She called back to the fighting pair.

"Hey, wait for us!" Aisha hollered, jumping to her feet and racing after the assassin, Jim following shortly behind.

The small group continued to walk for a few more minutes until they finally reached the edge of the forest. Glancing around the town, they each had different reactions. Jim pulled out his computer to take notes, Suzuka simply eyed everything in a bored manner and Aisha sighed.

"…how primitive." Aisha said in disappointment as she looked around the small village. "They're at least 100 years behind normal human technology. This is lame; I'm heading back to the ship." Turning around, she was about to walk off when she heard several voices.

"I told you I could make five with no problem!" A slightly high pitched male voice said excitedly. "Now you owe me some ramen."

"Shut up dobe, you're pissing me off." An annoyed voice replied.

Suddenly two young teens, one dressed in a scarily bright orange jumpsuit with spiky blonde hair and the other dressed in dark colors with black hair, appeared from around the side of one of the houses and everyone froze.

"Who are you?" The blonde haired one asked as he eyed the unknown people curiously.

"Tell me your name and I'll tell you mine." Aisha said, crossing her arms and facing the two boys directly.

"I'm Naruto the number one shinobi in Konoha, and that's Sasuke!" Naruto chirped with a smile. "It's nice to me-."

Sasuke shut Naruto up by elbowing him in the stomach. "You idiot!" He hissed. "Don't go giving out our names to complete strangers. Especially not ones that look as weird as them."

While Sasuke tried to explain common sense to Naruto, Aisha began to growl. "Who the hell are you calling weird!?" She shouted, clenching her fists in anger. "We're not the ones who have hair that looks like a duck's butt."

Eyes narrowing, Sasuke turned on the woman with cat like ears. "What did you just say?" He bit out.

"Oh, you heard me." Aisha said with a smirk.

With a glare, Sasuke leapt at Aisha and once again Suzuka found herself watching two morons roll around on the ground. Rolling her eyes, she pulled out her bokken and hit the two on the head before they could really get serious. There was no need to destroy the town over a stupid argument. "Enough, I'm not in the mood to watch a cat fight." When Sasuke opened his mouth to tell her off, Suzuka narrowed her eyes and calmly split a tree in half with her sword. "Do you have something to say?" She asked sweetly.

Sasuke shook his head as he backed away from the frightening woman. Her dangerous aura was really freaking him out.

"Good." Suzuka said. "Now, since you have given us your names, it's only polite to give you ours. I'm Suzuka, an elite assassin."

"My name's Aisha and I'm a mighty Ctarl-Ctarl." Aisha announced proudly.

"And I'm Jim." Jim said with a small wave.

Smiling brightly, Naruto nodded his head. "Well it's nice to meet you guys." He said cheerfully. "What village are you from?"

"We're not from a village." Aisha replied. "We're from the Outlaw Star."

When Naruto and Sasuke glanced at each other in confusion, Suzuka spoke up. "The Outlaw Star is a spaceship." She said slowly. "We landed here for a little while to avoid a fight with some space pirates."

"…yeah right." Sasuke said as Naruto made a crazy gesture with his hand. "There are no such things as spaceships."

"And this is why I hate dealing with primitive life forms." Suzuka muttered.

Time passed slowly as both groups eyed each other intently. The young shinobi unsure of how they should deal with the obviously insane newcomers, and the crew of the Outlaw Star wondering how they always managed to find themselves in that kind of a situation.

"I think maybe we should take you guys to see baa-chan. I'm sure she'll know what to do." Naruto said suddenly. "Besides, I'm getting kinda hungry and I don't want to stand out here forever."

"Well what do you know, a smart idea for once." Sasuke muttered under his breath. Looking at the group of travelers, he nodded his head towards a main street. "Come on you guys, this way."

When Aisha began to follow, Jim shook his head and grabbed her arm to stop her. "Why should we follow you?" He asked. "We have no idea who this 'baa-chan' is or why you want to take us to see her. We're not going anywhere until we get some answers."

"Who cares about all that." Aisha said, shrugging off Jim's hand and continuing towards the teens. "I want to see more of this place so I'm going."

Suzuka shook her head when both Jim and Aisha turned to face her for the final decision. "I don't care what you two do. You can stay and head back to the ship, or you can go with them. Figure it out yourselves."

Turning to face each other, Aisha and Jim each raised a fist. "Ok, on three." Aisha said. "1…2…3!"

"Rock!"

"Scissors!"

"Dammit, you always win." Jim grumbled, dropping his hand to his side.

Aisha stuck her tongue out before smirking. "Well since I won, let's go see this 'boo' person." She said happily.

"I believe it was 'baa-chan'." Suzuka said as she went to stand next to Jim.

"Eh, whatever, let's just get going already." Aisha said with a shrug.

By now, Sasuke and Naruto were certain that the newcomers had some kind of mental issues. So when the three turned to stare at them impatiently, the two young shinobi decided to get them to Tsunade as quickly as possible. That much craziness was bound to be contagious.

"Well, follow us!" Naruto chirped as he turned around and headed into town.

Rolling his eyes, Sasuke waited for the others to follow before falling in step behind them. There was no way he was going to walk in front of those lunatics; they'd probably stab him in the back or something.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not, nor will I ever own Outlaw Star or Naruto or anything affiliated with said shows.

"Speaking"

'Thoughts'

* * *

As the three were led further into town, Suzuka remained quiet as she gazed at everything around her. 'The place appears to be normal…ish.' She thought. 'There are no fire breathing monsters or crazy people running around screa-.' Her thoughts were cut off as a young man, dressed in green spandex and with large bushy eyebrows, came running down the road screaming about youth…or something like that.

"Youth smiles upon us all!" The green creature cried happily, effectively freaking the Outlaw Star crew out.

Aisha hid behind Jim muttering about 'freaky eyebrows', and Jim ducked behind Suzuka. Deciding that the newest arrival was no threat, Suzuka simply ignored the loud teen and instead continued to glance around.

Sasuke, who was unfortunately used to Rock Lee's outbursts by now, rolled his eyes yet again before crossing his arms and turning away from him.

"Hi Lee, what's up?" Naruto asked curiously.

"I am on my way to train with the great Gai-sensei!" Lee replied enthusiastically, and before anyone else could say another word, he pumped his fist in the air and ran off.

"And you called us weird." Aisha muttered under her breath.

"Bye!" Naruto called after the odd looking teen.

"Dobe, let's just get these three to the Hokage before anything else crazy happens." Sasuke said as he nudged Naruto forward. "We do have a mission in a few hours, and I don't want to be late."

Naruto blinked a few times and then smiled. "Oh that's right; we're taking you to see baa-chan. Come on then." Motioning for them to follow, he lead them down to the end of the street and then up a long ramp on the side of a tall tower. Pushing open the door, he continued on. "Now this is Hokage tower." He explained to the guests. "Currently baa-chan's the Hokage, but I'll be the Hokage someday. Believe it!"

"I feel sorry for this village." Jim said quietly, though everyone but Naruto heard him.

"I know what you mean." Sasuke replied with a grunt. "I only hope I'm gone before that happens."

When they reached a rather large and ornate door, Naruto once again pushed it open. Suzuka, Aisha and Jim followed the blonde inside, but they were not prepared for what they saw.

"Sake Shizune!" A busty blonde haired woman said as she sat with her feet up on the desk in front of her. "How can you possibly expect me to do this stupid job sober!"

"Coming Tsunade!" A voice shouted from down the hall.

Looking up from her cup, Tsunade nodded her head at the intruders. "Whadda ya want brat?" She asked in a slightly slurred tone. "Can't you see I'm busy here."

"And now I'm leaving." Sasuke muttered from his spot near the door. Turning around, he was about to step out when a voice stopped him.

"Don't even think about it Sasuke." Tsunade said seriously as she finally noticed the strange newcomers. "Get back in here and explain."

"Dammit." Sasuke grumbled under his breath as he turned back and walked over to the desk.

Putting her cup down, Tsunade eyed the three strangers before turning to face Naruto and Sasuke. "Well?" She asked. "Care to explain who they are?"

"Well it all started when Sasuke and I we-." Naruto began to ramble, only to be cut off by Sasuke's hand covering his mouth.

"Not a clue." Sasuke said with a shrug. "We met them in the forest and they started going on about spaceships called Outlaws and pirates so we figured we'd bring them to you. Personally I think they're some kind of deranged experiment gone wrong. The only one that acts normal is that little boy over there."

Jim, who had been busy running test on his computer, looked up and rolled his eyes. There was no way he was going to get baited into another pointless fight with someone. He got enough of that with Aisha and Gene.

Aisha on the other hand began to growl. "What did you just say?" She bit out. "Do you need me to pound your face in again?"

"As if you could." Sasuke replied haughtily.

While the two faced off, Suzuka pulled out her bokken once again and whacked them both upside the head with it. "Enough." She said sternly.

Tsunade sat back in her chair and smiled at the scene before her. "I think I like you guys." She said. "What are your names?"

"I'm Suzuka." Suzuka replied. "The one with the long ears over there is Aisha and boy genius is Jim."

"Well it's nice to meet you three." Tsunade said with a smile. "So, what brings you to our humble little village?"

"Kei Pirates." Jim stated. "And speaking of pirates, it seems they've left this area so we should probably head back to the ship now."

"And exactly what is a Kei Pirate?" Tsunade asked curiously.

"A group of powerful pirates who are determined to find the Galactic Leyline and use it for their own personal gain." Suzuka replied. "We've had many encounters with them."

Tsunade tapped her chin in thought. "I've never heard of them." She said with a shrug. "Where are they from?"

"Space, duh." Aisha said, crossing her arms in annoyance. "That's what we tried to tell those two annoying brats over there, but would they listen, nooo. Instead they call us crazy, as if, and drag us off to see you old hag."

Naruto's eyes widened and both he and Sasuke took several steps back. This was definitely not going to be pretty.

"What did you call me?" Tsunade bit out angrily, her fist clenching at her side.

Suzuka, sensing that Aisha had hit a nerve with her last comment, covered up the Ctarl-Ctarl's mouth with her hand. "I'm sure she didn't mean anything by it." Suzuka said calmly. "There's not need to get violen-." She was cut off mid sentence when Tsunade destroyed her desk with one tiny punch. "Ok, I think we should leave…now." Grabbing Aisha's arm, the assassin proceeded to run out of the room.

"I'm right behind you!" Jim called out as Suzuka looked back over her shoulder. "Just keep running!"

"GET BACK HERE RIGHT NOW!!" Tsunade screamed, and everyone inside the Hokage tower ducked for cover. Glaring at the two boys that had brought the insolent newcomers to her, she growled. "I'll deal with you two later. Right now I have some outlaws to kill." With a scream of rage, she flew out of the room.

"And now would be a good time for us to disappear." Naruto said as he climbed out the window.

"Amazing, two smart ideas in one day. A new record for you." Sasuke muttered as he jumped out the window after his blonde haired teammate.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not, nor will I ever own Outlaw Star or Naruto or anything affiliated with said shows.

"Speaking"

'Thoughts'

* * *

Meanwhile, Tsunade was running through Konoha like a wild beast on the hunt…which wasn't too far from the truth really. Grabbing a random villager by the collar, she growled. "Have you seen three weirdoes run by here?"

Eyeing the blonde woman strangely, the villager shook his head. "No Hokage. I haven't seen anyone strange come by here." He replied. 'Except you.' He added in his head. Only an idiot would say something that stupid out loud, the Hokage was quite dangerous when she was pissed off.

"Dammit." Tsunade grumbled. "Where the hell did those three brats go?" Releasing the slightly shaking villager, she turned around and continued off down the street.

A few streets away from where Tsunade currently was, Suzuka, Aisha and Jim were desperately trying to figure out which way they'd come from. "Where the hell are we?!" Aisha yelled. "We've been running around in circles for hours!"

"It hasn't even been five minutes yet." Jim said, rolling his eyes at her dramatic speech. "And besides, we wouldn't even be in this mess if it wasn't for your big mouth. Don't you ever know when to keep your mouth shut?"

"How was I supposed to know that she'd be so touchy?" Aisha asked with a growl.

"Would you two shut up and help me find the way back to the ship." Suzuka said in annoyance. "I really have no desire to get into yet another fight with people we've only just met."

"Yeah, that's Aisha's thing." Jim said with a smirk, only to grimace in pain seconds later when her hand connected with his head. "Ow, that hurt." He grumbled.

Aisha crossed her arms and glared. "Well then stop saying things like that." She said.

Suzuka clenched her hands at her side to keep from tearing out her hair. "Knock it off!" She practically shouted. "This fighting isn't helping us any and we have no idea how close that crazy lady is to catching us. Now give it a rest and let's figure out where to go from here."

"Why don't we just ask that guy over there where the forest is?" Aisha said suddenly, pointing over her shoulder at a creepy looking guy with a high collared jacket and dark sunglasses on. "I'm sure he'd know."

"Yeah, I bet that's where he hides the bodies of all the people he kills." Jim muttered sacredly, ducking behind Aisha for cover.

Suzuka rolled her eyes at Jim before walking over to the young man. "Excuse me, would you mind pointing us towards the forest?" She asked politely. "We seem to have gotten a little turned around."

Turning to face the woman who had spoken to him, the man pushed his glasses further up his nose before stuffing his hands in his jacket pocket. "Which part of the forest are you looking for?" He asked quietly. "The best place to find flying insects is in the south, the earth dwelling insects like the east part of the forest and the butterflies and such are in the west."

Aisha blinked several times before turning on her heel and walking away. "Ok, let's go you two. We can find someone else to give us directions, maybe someone who's not so _psycho_."

"For once I actually agree with you." Suzuka said as she followed after her crewmate.

"Hey, wait for me!" Jim cried as he ran after them.

Just after they turned down another street, Tsunade came barreling around the corner and nearly plowed right into one of Kurenai's students. "Hey Shino, have you seen three strange people run by here?" She asked after taking a deep breath. "I've got a score to settle with them."

Shino looked up and cocked his head to the side. "Strange?" He asked curiously. "What do you mean by strange?"

"…uh, never mind." Tsunade said, shaking her head at the resident bug man. "I'll find them myself."

"Very well, then I will be on my way." Turning around, Shino was just about to walk off when he paused. Turning back to face the Hokage, he spoke again. "If you happen to see two women and a young boy who are looking for the forest, would you mind helping them on their way? It seems they were in too much of a hurry to listen to my directions."

"Yeah, sure." Tsunade replied dismissively. When Shino continued on his way, she shook her head. "That kid is really odd." She muttered to herself. Glancing down the street, she was just about to head back to the center of the village when what Shino had said finally sunk in. "Two women and a young boy…that must be them!" She said excitedly. Spinning on her heel, she took off towards the section of town that bordered the forest.

The Outlaw Star crew had finally found another person to ask directions from, one that looked almost normal, when they saw a familiar head of blonde hair turn the corner and start heading towards them.

"Hah, I've finally found you guys!" Tsunade said, an evil smile forming on her lips. "Prepare to die for your insult!"

"Oh crap, run!" Jim shouted as he turned down the nearest random street, which just so happened to lead them straight to the edge of the forest.

"Finally, some luck." Aisha said as she ducked under a low hanging branch. "Maybe now we can get the hell off this crazy planet."

"Yes, I've had enough of this place as well." Suzuka stated as they came in view of the Outlaw Star.

Running up the ramp on the side of the ship, Jim hollered. "Gilliam, open the doors now! And tell Gene to get the engines started, we've got a mad woman after us!"

"Who are you calling mad?!" Tsunade screamed as she entered the clearing only to freeze as she stared up at the ship in awe. "…holy hell…" She murmured in shock.

Seeing as Tsunade was currently too busy staring at the ship with wide eyes, the remainder of the Outlaw Star's crew quickly climbed on board. As they came sliding into the cockpit, Gene looked up from his seat and smirked. "So, get a little to frisky with someone's daughter?" He asked Jim.

Jim didn't even bother to respond; instead he hit the ship's captain upside the head with his computer before plopping down into his seat. "Enough with the stupid jokes, just get us the hell out of here." He said quickly.

"That would be a wise decision Gene." Suzuka said as she took her seat. "Those villagers are quite hostile."

"Do I even want to know what happened?" Gene asked curiously as he prepared the ship to take off.

"Aisha." Was all Jim said, and sadly, that was more than enough explanation for everyone.

"Gene, we're ready to take off." Melfina said from inside her tube. "All engines are online."

"Ok, let's get out of here." Gene said as he pressed the launch sequence.

A few minutes later the Outlaw Star was once again in space and Gene sat back and stretched. "Ok Mel, take us home." He said with a small yawn.

As the ship began to jump, Aisha looked back towards the planet they'd just left. "You know, I never did get to finish exploring the village. Maybe we should come back here again sometime."

Thankfully everyone's response was drowned out by the ether drive kicking in.

ooooo

Tsunade continued to stand rooted to her spot for several more minutes after the ship disappeared into space. "Well I'll be damned; those brats were telling the truth." She muttered to herself. Turning around, she headed back towards the village. "But that doesn't excuse their rude comments. Kids these days, they have no respect for their elders." Pushing a branch out of her path, she shook her head. "Being the Hokage is way too much work, I'm gonna need a lot more sake."


End file.
